totalneporazkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gwen
Gwen oznacza samotnik, była zawodniczką na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki jako członek Wrzeszczących Susłów, gdzie zajęła drugie miejsce. Wróciła będąc członkiem obsady Planu Totalnej Porażki i była kapitanem drużyny Trzeszczących Żarów. Wróciła ona też w Totalnej Porażce w trasie i była członkiem Drużyny Amazonek. Przegląd Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Podczas kilku pierwszych odcinków Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, Gwen działała agresywnie, obronnie i pesymistycznie. Pomimo jej pozornie zimnej, twardej postawy Gwen nie jest gorzkim człowiekiem, ale raczej uważnym i ostrożnym wobec ludzi. Kiedy miała kajdanki z Geoffem w Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego trójboju, ujawnia że nigdy nie została zaproszona na imprezę, a czasem chciała być normalną dziewczyną. Gwen wydaje się wrażliwą osobą, która chce dołączyć do innych ale jest zbyt ostrożna by to zrobić. Dlatego stała się gotyckim samotnym wilkiem, która spędza większość czasu w samotności. Gwen jest inteligentna, niezależna, zrównoważona i jest w stanie wykonać prawie wszystkie zadania bez większych trudności. To pozwala jej zająć na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki drugie miejsce. Ma także kilku przyjaciół na wyspie. Nie ukrywa ona niechęci do Heather, która zrobiła jej kilka okrutnych rzeczy jak czytanie na głos jej pamiętnika i cierpi ona na klaustrofobię co widać w Czynnik fobii. Kiedy Gwen przybywa jest bardzo rozczarowana a nawet zła, na wyspie. Gwen wydaje się być niezadowolona z wielu czynników, takich jak szczęśliwy stosunek Geoffa do wszystkiego. Gwen próbuje ignorować Trenta, ale nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu zapowiadając ich związek. Gwen niemal natychmiast staje się wrogiem Heather, kiedy nazywa ją "pokręconą gotką", Codym, który wchodzi do jej kabiny i próbuje z nią flirtować i Lindsay którą nazywa idiotką. Jednak Tyler próbuje ją pocieszyć mówiąc że chociaż nie będzie musiała spać obok Duncana. Gwen ma dużo interakcji z Lindsay z tym odcinku. Po tym jak Lindsay krzyczała że widzi karalucha, DJ wskoczył na łóżko Gwen i Gwen była pod wrażeniem gdy Duncan zabił karalucha siekierą. Podczas gdy w stołówce, Gwen pyta Szefa o to dlaczego jej obiad się rusza, Szef tylko rozbija jej posiłek tłuczkiem do mięsa. W Niezbyt szczęśliwi obozowicze - część 2 Gwen jest całkowicie przerażona kiedy skakała z klifu, krzycząc cały czas podczas spadania. Ma inne negatywne interakcje z Heather, kiedy zdenerwowała się na odmowę Heather do udziału w wyzwaniu. W Wielkie spanie Gwen była widziana raz podczas spaceru na dwadzieścia kilometrów, mówi ona Haroldowi by nie chodził koło niej. Po obżarstwie bufetowym, powiedziała Trentowi, że Bez-senno-tlon będzie trwał prawdopodobnie godzinę lub mniej po obejrzeniu zmęczonego Owena, który przechodził koło nich. Z pomocą Trenta oboje z nich nie zasypiają, zdradzając nawzajem swoje tajemnice i myśli o kilku rzeczach i zadając sobie kilka pytań sugerujących związek. Rozmawiali (i Gwen miała zasnąć), ale zostali obudzeni i zakłóceni przez lunatykującego nago Owena. Przez osiemdziesiąt pięć godzin Gwen jest jednym z jedynie pięciu ludzi, którzy nadal czuwają. Jednak Gwen jest bardzo smutno kiedy Trent zasypia, pozostawiając jedynie ją i Duncana jako dwóch ostatnich biorących udział w wyzwaniu. Udało jej się sprostać wyzwaniu po tym jak Duncan zdrzemnął się na "muszli". Gwen zasnęła właśnie, kiedy Chris ogłosił zwycięzcę. W Zbijakomania Gwen o mało co nie zasnęła przez większą część odcinka, bo pojawiła się późno na śniadaniu i natychmiast zasnęła gdy usiadła przy stole. Gdy Heather dokuczała Okoniom, Courtney próbowała rzucić płatkami owsianymi w Heather, ale Heather oddaliła się i zamiast tego trafiły one Gwen. Brała udział w wyzwaniu, mimo to w pierwszej rundzie, gdy wyszła natychmiast została wyrzucona przez DJa, poszła później do rundy piątej, dopóki nie została wyrzucona przez DJa (ponownie). Byłaby wcześniej, ale Cody bezinteresownie wskoczył przed nią, gdy piłka zmierzała w jej kierunku. Trafiła ona Courtney za rzucenie płatków owsianych na nią wcześniej w odcinku podczas rundy piątej. Leshawna śmiała się razem z Gwen, gdy Leshawna powiedziała Courtney "uważaj zadarłaś z ostrą laską!". Jest to początek przyjaźni Gwen i Leshawny co prowadzi do tego że Leshawna i Gwen stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Gwen powiedziała Noah by zamknął się po tym jak powiedział obłudny komentarz gdy ich drużyna przegrała wyzwanie i Heather zgodziła się z nią. W Niezbyt sławni Gwen rozpoczyna bardziej skomplikowany konflikt z Heather. Gwen wpada w gniew gdy okazuje się że prowadzone są podsłuchiwania. Jest jednak uspokojona (i zauroczona) przez Trenta gdy ukradł dla niej dodatkową babeczkę. Jakiś czas później w odcinku Gwen jest sam na sam ze swoim pamiętnikiem, ale przeszkadza jej Cody, która wydaje się że nie chce zostawić jej w spokoju. Aby uciec od wszystkiego ona i Trent poszli do portu wstydu, ale tę chwilę przerywają Owen i Cody. Po tym jak skoczyli oni w wodę, Gwen gniewnie opuszcza port mówiąc, że nienawidzi wyspy. Wracając stawia się ona Lindsay, która próbuje powstrzymać Gwen przed od wchodzenia do domku, by Heather mogła ukraść pamiętnik Gwen. Później na pokazie talentów piosenka którą śpiewa Trent poświęcona jest Gwen. Kiedy Heather czyta jej pamiętnik, aby wszyscy to słyszeli okazuje się ona zakochana w Trencie, co powoduje że ucieka ona w zakłopotaniu. Pomimo tego pożycza farmę czerwonych mrówek od Harolda, którą później wykorzystuje by zrzucić na Heather. W Kiepskie obozowanie Gwen jest bardzo zażenowana i rozczarowana z powodu pokazu talentów, tak że nawet nie chce rozmawiać z Trentem. Heather uważa że Gwen musi odejść, ale Trent się nie zgadza. Być może ze względu na jej wstyd, Gwen nie ma zbyt wielu ujęć w tym odcinku. W Czynnik fobii Gwen przyznała się do strachu przed pochowaniem żywcem, prawdopodobnie ze względu na jej klaustrofobię. Jej część wyzwania to bycie pogrzebanym żywcem przez pięć minut. Aby jej pomóc, Trent próbował z nią porozmawiać przez walkie-talkie, ale Gwen została sama po tym jak Trent stanął przeciwko własnemu strachowi, mimowi. Nieumyślnie, zostaje ona tam dłużej niż pięć minut, ponieważ Trent zapomniał o niej. Zaraz po pokonaniu strachu poszedł porozmawiać z Chrisem. Kiedy Courtney pozostaje jedyna, Gwen próbuje przekonać Courtney że zielona galaretka jest bardziej obrzydliwa niż w rzeczywistości, co mogło przyczynić się do niewykonania zadania przez Courtney. W W górę strumienia gdy Trent i Gwen mają stać się partnerami kajakowymi, Codyemu udaje się złapać Gwen gdy jest sama i próbuje ją przekonać by była jego partnerem. Cody i Gwen stają się partnerami kajakowymi, ale tylko dlatego, że Trent był zajęty przez Lindsay i Beth. Gwen również mówi o Codym że jest jak strasznie irytujący młodszy brat. Cody prosi Gwen na randkę, ale Gwen odmawia mu kilka razy, Gwen uderza Codyego wiosłem w pachwinę. Cody wreszcie uświadamia sobie, że lubi ona Trenta, ale uderza go w krocze ponownie gdy Cody przyznaje że założył się z Owenem o jej biustonosz. Znacznie później w tym odcinku, Cody umieszcza Gwen i Trenta razem w kajaku, a Gwen nagradza go jednym ze swoich biustonoszy. W Paintballowe polowanie na jelenia i Jeśli nie możesz znieść upału... Gwen pojawiła się ale prawie nic nie zrobiła w każdym z tych odcinków. W Komu możesz zaufać? Gwen była połączona z Heather do pierwszej części zadania. Oczywiście, ze względu na konflikt nie ufają sobie nawzajem. Heather urywa dół spódnicy Gwen, kiedy wspina się ona na górę. Nawet jeśli Gwen była zakłopotana to ten incydent pomógł im wygrać. Później została połączona z Leshawną do wyścigu w dół klifu. Bała się zjeżdżając, bo nie miała zawiązanych oczu tak jak Leshawna, ale się wygrać wyzwanie i tak. W Podstawy treningowe Gwen zdobyła nietykalność dla swojego zespołu, kiedy zakończyła wszystkie zadania bez poddania się. Gwen śmieje się z Courtney kiedy wybiega na zewnątrz by rzygać z powodu zjedzenia zbyt dużych ilości żywności. Gwen i Leshawna są pokazane jako bardzo bliscy przyjaciele w tym miejscu i wydawało się że Bridgette również dołączyła do przyjaźni. Wygrywając wyzwanie, Gwen zyskała szacunek Szefa, choć Gwen nie była zbyt zainteresowana. W X-tremalna tortura Gwen i Bridgette spierają się kto napisał haiku, gdy Gwen pomyślała że Trent pisze haiku. Jednak gdy zapytała Trenta o haiku, wielu obozowiczów spojrzało się na nią dziwnie, ze względu na to że powiedziała w niezręczny sposób. Bridgette uważała że to Geoff. Zarówno Gwen jak i Bridgette sprzeczały się o wiersz. Gwen była świadkiem jak Geoff powiedział Bridgette że nawet nie wie co to jest haiku. Dziewczyny wybaczyły sobie po kłótni, przytuliły się, obiecując że dowiedzą się razem kto napisał wiersz. Gwen i Bridgette myślą że jedynymi rozsądnymi rywalami będą Owen i DJ ze względu na to że Harold jest...tak, a Duncan ma dużą sympatię do Courtney. Jednak osobą która napisała haiku, był ten którego nigdy się nie spodziewali (Harold) udowadniając, że Gwen i Bridgette myślały źle. Gwen miała cały ten czas, ponieważ nie brała udziału w żadnej części zadania, wraz z Bridgette. W Posiłek obrzydliwości Gwen razem z dziewięcioma innymi konkurentkami łączy się. Trzyma stronę Leshawny i jest bardzo zadowolona, gdy Bridgette dołącza do nich. Robi wszystko dobrze w wyzwaniu i tak naprawdę nie narzeka na potrawy. Mimo to dziewczyny i tak przegrywają wyzwanie dla facetów. Gwen i Leshawna blokują Heather domek dziewczyn później w nocy. W Bez bólu, nie ma gry Gwen zaczyna ignorować Trenta ze względu na fakt, że opuścił ją pogrzebaną żywcem kilka odcinków wcześniej. Trent wtedy mówi jej że byłaby ostatnią osobą którą pochowałby żywcem gdyby miał wybór. Jest jej miło, mówiąc że to było bardzo słodkie. Krzyczy i szepcze do siebie jak jej przyjaciele robią najbardziej niewiarygodne rzeczy. Zadaniem Gwen było wyciąganie włosów z nosa siłą i nie udało jej się przejść słuchania torturującej muzyki relaksacyjnej. Głosowała ona na wyeliminowanie Evy nazywając ją dziwadłem. W Szukać i nie zniszczyć Gwen musiała zdobyć swój klucz od grupy skunksów. Gdy Trent zdobył już swój klucz, pomógł Gwen co spowodowało że Gwen wyznała swoje uczucia wobec Trenta, a także pocałowała go. Gdy Heather widziała w tym sojusz i zagrożenie, sabotowała ich związek przez oszukiwanie Trenta i całowanie go przed Gwen. Gwen powiedziała Leshawnie co się stało i Leshawna powiedziała wszystkim na wyspie o incydencie. Kiedy Trent jest eliminowany Gwen, Leshawna i inni wczasowicze dowiadują się, że Heather ustawiła to wszystko. Gwen i Trent żegnają się ze sobą w dobrych stosunkach, gdy Gwen mówi Trentowi że nawet nie głosowała na niego. Starają się o ich pierwszy wspólny pocałunek, ale jest to przerwane przez Chrisa. W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny jest nadal bardzo smutna że Trent został usunięty, ale Leshawna ją pociesza. Mówi ona że "złamane serce może uleczyć tylko zemsta" i Gwen uśmiecha się z nadzieją na wyrównanie rachunków z Heather z powodu nieuczciwej eliminacji Trenta. Jako jej kryjówka, ukryła się pod kępką trawy. Aby nikt jej nie widział, uderzyła zwierze, które znajdowało się przy niej. Gwen była czwartą ostatnią znalezioną osobą, przed Duncanem, Geoffem i Leshawną. Owen przypadkowo opowiada jej o sojuszu facetów, przez co dziewczyny zjednoczyły siły i podjęły decyzję na kogo głosować. Ona, Leshawna i Bridgette wszystkie zdecydowały się głosować na Duncana, choć Bridgette została wyeliminowana, ale nie dlatego, Izzy nie chciała głosować na Owena jak nalegały Heather i Lindsay. W To z łańcucha! Gwen grała we frisbee z większością innych pozostałych konkurentów. Kiedy Heather ogłosiła nazwę swojego roweru, Gwen powiedziała że rower był lekki jak jej mózg. Rower Gwen został opisany przez Chrisa jako "straszny, ale praktyczny". Geoff jechał rowerem Gwen, ale skończył on uszkodzony w kolizji przez Geoffa. Gwen musiała jeździć na rowerze Owena, ale była bardzo nisko nad ziemią, powodując że zanieczyszczenia wpadały jej na twarz. Była bardzo rozbawiona gdy Lindsay przeklęła na Heather i rozstała się z Lindsay w dobrych stosunkach. W Hak, lina i krzyk Gwen i Duncan przyznają że mają takie same ulubione filmy grozy, które naprawdę straszą DJa. Kiedy zaczyna się wyzwanie, aby obozowicze "przeżyli" Gwen zajmuje wiodącą rolę. Jednak, ku jej irytacji nikt jej nie słucha (oprócz Duncana). W końcu gdy zostaje tylko ona i Duncan odchodzi, Gwen postanawia pójść do kuchni i zrobić sobie kanapkę z czystej frustracji. Rozmawia z Psychopatą myśląc, że nie jest prawdziwym mordercą. Jednak gdy wszyscy z niepokojem, są w budynku, Gwen kopie Psychopatę w twarz, powodując że odchodzi i Gwen sama zdobywa nietykalność. Kiedy DJ jest eliminowany, obejmuje ona go pożegnalnie wraz z innymi wczasowiczami. W Wawanakwa dziczeje! musi złapać kaczkę. Walczy o siatkę z Heather, ale ustępuje kiedy widzi kaczą przynętę. W konfesjonale powiedziała że za wytrzymanie z nią należy jej się milion. Kaczka jest postrzegana jako parodia Strusia Pędziwiatra ze Zwariowanych Melodii. W końcu jest w stanie zapanować nad kaczką i zwabić ją do klatki. To sprawia że wygrywa ona wielką ucztę. Kiedy ma jeść, Owen wpada na nią gdy goni za swoją wiewiórką. Mimo że Gwen wygrała, otrzymała ostatnią piankę. W Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego trójboju jest ona w parze z Geoffem z czego nie jest szczęśliwa. Łatwa, bieżąca postawa Geoffa denerwuje Gwen. Geoff i Gwen zatrzymuje się, gdy myśli ona że się zgubili, gdy Gwen próbuje odnaleźć drogę, Geoff rozpoczyna fotografowanie okolicznych lasów. To wyprowadziło Gwen z równowagi, łapie aparat i wrzuca do pobliskiego stawu, a następnie zaczyna krzyczeć na Geoffa by wziął sprawy bardziej poważnie i przestał udawać że jest jej przyjacielem. Geoff mówi że nie udawał i naprawdę chcę być jej przyjacielem i że gdyby chodzili do tej samej szkoły, to on z pewnością zapraszałby ją na swoje imprezy, ale myślał że nigdy by nie chciała iść. Gwen ujawniania, że były czasy kiedy pragnęła być popularną dziewczyną, która ma mnóstwo przyjaciół i śpiewa karaoke, ale w końcu poprostu myśli że nie ma imprezowania w swoim DNA. Geoff mówi jej że nie ma tego w DNA i zaprasza ją na imprezę gdy oboje opuszczą wyspę. W czasie ceremonii przy ognisku, Chris daje pianki Leshawnie, Duncanowi, Heather i Owenowi. Geoff i Gwen są zagrożeni, Gwen uważa że jej czas się kończy i przyznaje się do klęski, ale Chris mówi jej aby usiadła, a następnie daje jej ostatnią piankę. Gwen jest zszokowana, że imprezowy chłopak Geoff został wyeliminowany, skoro był najmilszym facetem, ale Duncan, Heather i Owen pokazują że właśnie dlatego musiał odejść, ponieważ Geoff jest popularny wśród innych, jeśli dostałby się do finału to Geoff wygrałby, więc musiał odejść. Geoff przyjmuje swój los i idzie do Portu Wstydu. Po drodze, Gwen zatrzymuje go i daje mu aparat, który wyłowiła ze stawu na Wyspie Kości, chociaż prawdopodobnie zawiera trochę wody z jeziora Wawanakwa. Gwen ma się pożegnać gdy Geoff łapie ją i robi im zdjęcie, wraz z małą rybką w obrazie. W Ekstrawaganckie obozo-jmacie Chris pyta Trenta co by powiedział do jednego z obozowiczów którzy jeszcze zostali, a on chcę powiedzieć Gwen że trzyma za nią kciuki i tęskni za nią, przyznaje też że jest zakochany w Gwen i ma nadzieję, że wybaczyła mu te całą "sprawę całowania Heather". Izzy wyskakuje i mówi, że gdyby była Gwen nie puściła by Trentowi tego tak łatwo. Courtney mówi że Gwen jest "w porządku" i inteligentna, ale nie nadaje się "do pracy w zespole", porównując Gwen do siebie i sugeruje że powinna być zamiast Gwen. Noah mówi jej aby pogodziła się z porażką, a Courtney rzuca swoim napojem w niego, przewracając go do wody. Lindsay twierdzi, że Gwen była czasami surowa, ale w końcu zrobiła Heather świetny żart, a mianowicie wsadziła farmę czerwonych mrówek Harolda do jej łóżka. Bridgette mówi, że lubi Gwen i Leshawnę z powodu, że były dla niej miłe, gdy zespoły zostały połączone i chciałaby aby jedna z nich wygrała. Pod koniec odcinka, Lindsay, Cody, Bridgette (ona chciała także by Leshawna wygrała) i Trent chcieli aby Gwen wygrała. W Obozowi rozbitkowie jest smutna że Leshawna została wyeliminowana w poprzednim odcinku. W konfesjonale, wyznała że pomyślała że czeka ją "śmierć" na wyspie na której była. Gwen w końcu buduje tratwę i pozwoliła Duncanowi płynąć z nią wzamian za jajo które Duncan znalazł. Jednakże w końcu zrobili tylko pełne koło. Po tym jak wyznała najgorszą rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiła, Heather miała wątpliwości czy Gwen to jej prawdziwe imie. W Jesteśmy tam, Yeti? musi ona być połączona z Heather. Mimo konfliktu, w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko w wyzwaniu, będą musiały współpracować. W końcu po wielu przypadkach gdy chłopaki i dziewczyny kradli sobie rzeczy nawzajem, dziewczyny zostały pozostawione bez zaopatrzenia. Gwen myślała, że faceci schowali się za krzakiem, ale okazuje się że to Sasquatchanakwa. Heather i Gwen tej nocy ukradły wszystkie rzeczy chłopakom, co powoduje, że dziewczyny wygrały nietykalność. Rozstała się ona w dobrych stosunkach z Duncanem. W Wyzywam cię potrójnie! Gwen wydawało się że wyzwanie nagłej śmierci było dobrym pomysłem. Robiła niektóre pomysły, kilka jej innych oddała Heather. Zrobiła pomysł Ezechiela (żuć swój paznokieć powoli), pomysłKatie i Sadie (pocałuj martwą rybę), pomysł Codyego (wrzuć sobie kostki lodu do majtek i niech się roztopią), pomysł Leshawny (chodzenie po linie, trzymając mięso powyżej wody z rekinami) i uratowała swoją ostatnią luzerkę nie używając jej chcąc zawiązać sojusz z Owenem by wyeliminować Heather do pomysłu Geoffa (pić napój owocony z WC). Po kilku rundach, Gwen utworzyła tymczasowy sojusz z Owenem w celu wyeliminowania Heather, Owen oddał połowę dwudziestu luzerek Gwen. Owen zgodził się bo gdyby Gwen wygrała podzieli się z nim pieniędzmi, gdyby Owen wygrał grę, to ona daje mu pudełko pełne pączków. W końcu po tym jak Heather wykonuje wiele zadań, spotyka ją upadek i Gwen w końcu staje się jedną z dwóch ostatnich z Owenem szczęśliwym jak tylko się da. W To już ostatni odcinek, naprawdę! Gwen mówi że na wyspie głównie śmierdziało, a jedyną dobrą rzeczą jaka ją spotkała to pięciu obozowiczów. Mówiła, że wykorzysta te pieniądze, by dostać się do dobrej uczelni i podzieli na połowę gotówkę z Owenem. Po tym jak Owen obiecał wielką imperezę, tylko Eva, Cody, Leshawna i Trent pozostali po jej stronie. Gwen nosiła kapelusz z kurczakiem podczas wyścigu. Gwen miała dobry początek, łatwo prowadząc, ale po tym jak Heather wysmarowuje masłem jej maszt, zatrzymuje ją na trochę, aż do czasu gdy Trent wyciera go. Gwen trochę marzyła o Trencie, ale Leshawna powiedziała by się wybiła gdy przejmuje flagę, obejmuje prowadzenie. W następnym wyzwaniu, ma ona jedno z jaj i musi przejść przez deskę na drugą stronę nie umierając. Heather znajduje Justina i zdejmuje mu koszulkę, rozpraszając ją i Owena. Gwen przestaje być rozproszona i zdobywa spore prowadzenie. Owen później biegnie do łazienki, po ciasteczku które Heather miała dać Gwen, aby bolał ją brzuch. Wydaje się że Gwen dała je Owenowi przez co ma "nad-aktywność" systemu trawiennego. Miała wygrać, aż Owen stając się bardziej zmotywowany przez ciasteczka, powoduje że Gwen zajmuje drugie miejsce, ale odzyskuje zaufanie Trenta. W tym momencie Trent podnosi Gwen na ramiona i przekonuje ją, by umówiła się z nim. Gwen w końcu się zgadza. Pod koniec odcinka, Gwen stara się być dobra dla Heather, ale figlarnie przypomina jej że nadal śmierdzi dosłownie i w przenośni. W alternatywnym zakończeniu To już ostatni odcinek, naprawdę!, Gwen jest zwycięzcą. Po tym jak Owen popycha ją, Trent podchodzi i zachęca Gwen, aby wstawała i walczyła, mówiąc że nie powinna niczego tracić. Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę i wreszcie się uśmiechają, podczas gdy Trent pomaga Gwen wstać. Oni nadal patrzą na siebie, dopóki Owen nie mówi "Oooh ciasteczka! Już do was biegne!". Potem mówi że nigdy nie wygra ale Trent ją wspiera. Strona Owena zaczyna go dopingować, gdy Owen zbliża się do mety. Gdy Izzy jest przed linią mety, Owen podbiega do niej i tam się zatrzymuje, pozwalając by Gwen go wyprzedziła i wygrała Wyspę Totalnej Porażki. Następnie otrzymuje ona ostatnią piankę i daje się Owenowi przytulić. Owen jest rozczarowany, że nie będzie imprezy, ale Gwen mówi że po studiach wyda przyjęcie i zaprosi wszystkich (z wyjątkiem Heather). Owen następnie pyta, czy ma zamiar wziąć kogoś wyjątkowego, na co ona odpowiada: "Jeśli on ma ochotę!" w nawiazaniu do Trenta. Trent i Gwen następnie oficjalnie zostają parą. Następnie, chłopcy wrzucają Chrisa na początku portu wstydu i Gwen pyta Heather czy to ją nie cieszy, a potem mówi jej że śmierdzi. W Wyspa Totalnej, Totalnej, Totalnej, Totalnej Porażki Gwen na początku śmieje się z buźki zrobionej przez Leshawnę z tyłu głowy Heather, a później tworzy grupę z Trentem i Leshawną (jej obecnie najbliższymi przyjaciółmi na wyspie) poszukując walizki z milionem dolarów. Jej grupę widać tylko raz, gdy są świadkami jak bobry atakują Heather, ale zamiast pomagać, oni wyśmiewają ją i kontynuują swoje poszukiwania. Później ona i Trent musieli opuścić Leshawnę, a później wpadli do Jeziora Wawanakwa, razem w kilkoma innymi zawodnikami. Ze względu na to, że nie jest w stanie zniszczyć drobnego druku na swojej umowie, jest zmuszona do konkurowania w Planie Totalnej Porażki wbrew jej woli. Plan Totalnej Porażki .]] Gwen wraca do ubiegania się o milion dolarów w Planie Totalnej Porażki. Gwen nie dzieli łóżka z nikim po pierwszym odcinku, ze względu na to, że Bridgette jest wyeliminowana. Zaczyna być tak blisko jak nigdy z Trentem, jej teraz oficjalnym chłopakiem, ale wszystko szybko się napiętsza w Kosmiczne jaja kiedy Trent staje się zazdrosny o niezgrabnie bliską przyjaźń Duncana i Gwen. Trent próbuje rozmawiać z Gwen co jednak nie zdaje egzaminu i sprawia że czuje się niezręcznie. Pomimo napięć, Trent udowodnił swoją wartość gdy ratuje szczęśliwy naszyjnik Gwen przed upadkiem w kanały, poświęcając swoją szansę na wygranie wyzwania. Gwen jest tak onieśmielona jego oddaniem, że daje swój naszyjnik Trentowi na szczęście, mówiąc że wygląda dobrze na nim. Ona i Trent wygrywają wyzwanie, ale szokuje ich że dwoje zwycięzców są zmuszeni stać się założycielami dwóch nowych zespołów na sezon, co oznacza, że Trent i Gwen muszą konkurować ze sobą, ku ich niezadowoleniu. W Zamieszki na planie Gwen staje się kapitanem zespołu Trzeszczące Żarówy. Bierze Duncana, Leshawnę, Harolda, DJa i Heahter do swojego zespołu. Ponieważ Duncan był jej pierwszym wyborem, Trent jest ponownie zazdrosny o przyjaźń Gwen z nim, który robi nawet odwet wybierając "przepiękną" Lindsay do swojego zespołu w pierwszej kolejności. Gwen stosunkowo przypadkowo wybierająca Duncana uświadamia sobie, że Trent stara się wzbudzić w niej zazdrość, co ją szokuje. Zachowanie Trenta w tym odcinku nadal jest niespodzianką dla Gwen, gdy on wprost nazywa ją i Duncana "papużkami nierozłączkami", gdy Duncan przytrzymuje Gwen kiedy spada ze stromego wzgórza, inne Zabójcze Makiety wzdychają w szoku, gdy Duncan i Gwen się poważnie denerwują. Gwen stara się utrzymać zimną krew i skupić się na pokonaniu całej drużyny przeciwnej, a nie tylko Trenta. Przez to zespół Gwen wygrywa pierwsze wyzwanie. Gwen później zapewnia Trenta, że nie ma romantycznych uczuć wobec Duncana, który jak mówi trzyma w tajemnicy zdjęcie Courtney pod poduszką. .]] Jednak w Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie Trent zaczyna zachowywać się dziwnie, kiedy stara się o najdziwniejsze rzeczy, takie jak: ile jaj ma na talerzu. Duncan teraz ucieka się do żartowania z niego, ale wydaje się też mieć prawdziwą wrogość wobec niego i tylko nabija się z jego obsesji na punkcie Gwen. Kiedy zespół Gwen wygrywa pierwsze zadanie, daje ona przyjazny uścisk Duncanowi, przekonując Trenta (prosto w oczy), że Gwen w końcu go zdradziła. Po powrocie na Wyspę Totalnej Porażki do końca wyzwania o tematyce plażowej, obsesja Trenta na punkcie Gwen osiąga nowe poziomy (obecnie ingeruje w wyzwanie i denerwują się jego koledzy z drużyny) nazywając zamek z piasku 'Zabójczych Makiet' jej imieniem i gdy robi absolutnie wszystko dziewięć razy. Gwen zdaje sobie sprawę ze znaczenia liczby, gdy Duncan pokazuje, że liczba liter w jej imieniu, w połączeniu z liczbą liter w imieniu Trent tworzą dziewięć. Harold dodaje, że obsesja na punkcie liczby zaczęła się, gdy Trent pierwszy raz zainteresował się Gwen. Powoduje to w niej strach, kiedy Trent próbuje zaczął rozmowę z nią i odkrywa że niesie dziewięć patyków. Później Trent zawala wyzwanie taneczne, ustępując Leshawnie, wierząc że Gwen byłoby przykro gdyby jej drużyna przegrała. Gwen czuje się odpowiedzialna za spowodowanie jego urazów psychicznych. Oboje mają prywatną rozmowę w lesie, gdy wykazują swoje problemy. Ponieważ chcą się oni całować, Owen pojawia się chcąc zobaczyć to obściskiwanie. Reagują oni poprzez rzucenie gałęziami w niego. Pomimo prób Gwen, aby utrzymać związek, ona oficjalnie zrywa z Trentem w 3:10 do Obłędowa, który nadal zawala wyzwania dla niej, a ona poprostu chce wygrywać w uczciwej konkurencji i rywalizacji. Wiedząc że obsesja na jej punkcie, zmienia Trenta na gorsze, Gwen delikatnie zakończyła ich związek. Jednak Justin to usłyszał i wezwał Gwen na rozmowę o oszukiwaniu. Naraził on sytuację całego zespołu Zabójczych Makiet, którzy początkowo nie wierzyli, że Gwen uciekała się do takich środków, ale Gwen bezwstydnie przyznała się do tego i do sytuacji wcześniejszej. Justin i inni stracili zaufanie do Gwen, powiedziała im ona specjalnie żeby głosowali na Trenta, aby udowodnić że naprawde chciała wygrywać we właściwy sposób. Zespół zrobił tak, jak Gwen im powiedziała, eliminując w ten sposób Trenta z konkurencji, nawet bez szans na pożegnanie się z Gwen. Gwen, jednak ma wyświetlany film z Trentem przez Chrisa McLeana, który poprostu zrobił to aby Gwen poczuła się gorzej po tym co zrobiła. To się okaże, kiedy i czy związek będzie poruszany lub rozwiązywany w przyszłości. To że rzeczy wymyknęły się Gwen z pod kontroli, teraz najwyraźniej "zawdzięcza" Zabójczym Makietom (pod naciskiem Justina), nawet po jej radzie do głosowania na Trenta, w wyniku czego Gwen i Justin stają się bliższymi wrogami. W Podsumowanie: I wydaje się być tylko kilka osób, które zgadzają się z decyzją Gwen o zerwaniu z Trentem i wyeliminowaniu go z programu. Pod koniec odcinka, jedyni nieuczestniczący zawodnicy, którzy wydają się jeszcze z nią zgadzać to Cody i ewentualnie Geoff (który był jej najgłośniejszym zwolennikiem). On mógł zmienić lub nie zmienić zdania po tym co się stało z Bridgette (która była zapalonym zwolennikiem Trenta od samego początku, mimo że Gwen była jednym z jej najlepszych przyjaciół) i wysłuchaniu historii Trenta. Ten zwrot wydarzeń wskazuje na to, że Gwen jest nieco niepopularna wśród zawodników, mimo iż okazuje się tak kompetentną i uczciwą konkurentką. na Planie Totalnej Porażki.]]W Wyposażenie Szefa Gwen zaczyna zawalać wyzwania dla Zabójczych Makiet przez całe wyzwanie z więzieniem. Heather podejrzewa ją i próbuje oskarżać Gwen, o to że ich drużyna przegrywa. Podczas wyzwania z ucieczką z tunelu, Gwen spowalnia swój zespół, imitując klaustrofobię i uderza Harolda w głowę złotą łopatą. Gdy jest walka pomiędzy nią a Heather o końcowego Pozłacanego Chrisa, Heather dostaje go i staje na podium mówiąc wszystkim że Gwen przegrała. W kon fesjonale, Heather, Harold i Leshawna głosowali na jej wyeliminowanie. Zarówno Leshawna jak i Harold głosowali na Gwen za incydent z łopatą. Kiedy była skuta kajdankami przez Szefa kuchni, aby udać się do Limuzyny łajz, Duncan oferuje się za Gwen, jako powiedzonko, że naprawdę nie chciał być usunięty z konkurencji, ale szybko mówi, że tylko żartował, gdy Szef kuchni wyraża na to zgodę. Gwen mówi Duncanowi że nie może odejść z konkurencji tak łatwo i życzy dużo szczęścia. W konfesjonale, okazuje się że Makiety spowodowały że Gwen została wyeliminowana z show. Gwen to pierwszy zawodnik z Trzeszczących Żarów wyeliminowany i pierwsza osoba która kiedykolwiek głosowała na samą siebie w serii Totalnej Porażki. W Pewnej nocy zaatakowała grypa Trzeszczące Żarówy dowiadują się o oszukiwaniu Gwen dla Zabójczych Makiet, choć nie wiedzą jeszcze, że była szantażowana w ten sposób przez Justina. Jeszcze się okaże jak to wpłynie na jej relacje z innymi Żarówami. W Podsumowanie: II wielu innych zawodników (zwłaszcza Courtney, Katie i Sadie) i większość publiczności wydaje się nie lubić Gwen już tak, gdy zostaje ona wygwizdywana przez publiczność gdy wchodzi na scenę, wszyscy wiedzą że Gwen zaprzedała Trenta w konkursie, a nie tylko zerwała z nim. Jest ona krytykowana przez wszystkich za to, że zerwała z Trentem. Przez to wystawnie oświadcza, że wciąż bardzo lubi Trenta i lubi wszystkich w serialu i zgodnie z prawdą mówi że ona i Duncan są tylko przyjaciółmi. To jednak nie dociera do Courtney gdy Geoff, dla własnej rozrywki, manipulując wyświetla na ekranie scenę, na której ona i Duncan rzekomo prawie się pocałowali. Zazdrosna Courtney, która nie chcę dostrzec, że Gwen mówi prawdę o sobie i Duncanie, decyduje się wierzyć Geoffowi i jest wściekła, potwierdzając tym samym jej rywalizację z Gwen. Kiedy Gwen ma zamiar iść do zbiornika z piraniami pod naciskiem Geoffa, Trent pomaga zatrzymać ją i mówi, że to on oszukiwał. Interakcja Trenta i Gwen pozwala im pogodzić się ze sobą, ona dziękuje mu i przeprasza go za to, co mu zrobiła. Trent nawiązuje do tego mówiąc, że jest w porządku. Jednak ich związek jeszcze wraca gdy to się dzieje. O Gwen jest mowa w Jeden milion dolarów P.C. ze względu na jej związek z Duncanem. Przez cały odcinek Courtney mówi Duncanowi o jego "bliskiej przyjaźni" z Gwen, zakładając że Duncan celowo próbował być z nią. Duncan zgodnie z prawdą zaprzeczył za każdym razem, wraz z przyznaniem że nadal szaleje za Courtney. Gwen pojawia się ponownie w Podsumowanie: III, teraz jako komentator siedzi obok Trenta. Jednak nie ma ona scen w tym odcinku. W Bunt w studiu Gwen jest wstrząśnięta, wraz z innymi zawodnikami sytuacja Duncana i Beth. Jak każdy inny, Gwen jest widziana ponownie w Podsumowanie: IV. Staje się zakłopotana, kiedy Trent odgrywa poczucie winy, podczas gdy zadaje swoje pytanie. Później dostaje szansę i zwraca się do finałowej dwójki o to "co zrobią z pieniędzmi, aby pomóc środowisku, a nie myśleć o sobie". Gwen podoba się odpowiedź Beth, aż Duncan mówi własną odpowiedź, a potem oznajmia że wie na kogo odda swój głos. Gwen jest później widziana w kabinie do głosowania, w której mówi, że nie pokaże swojego głosu, gdyż nie życzy sobie żadnych "przecieków". Gwen jest widziany jak uśmiecha się gdy Duncan wygrywa, ale nie bardzo "kibicuje" wraz ze wszystkimi (tak samo jest w alternatywnym zakończeniu gdzie Beth wygrywa). Okazuje się w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - Powrót, że po Planie Totalnej Porażki, Gwen rozpoczęła show internetowe, aby porozmawiać o jej czasie spędzonym z obsadą i ochronie środowiska. Katie i Sadie dołączyły do niej jako asystentki (choć mówią zanim powinny). Oznacza to że nie są na nią już więcej wściekłe. Show wktórce zostaje zaatakowany przez Heather, która szydzi z show za pomocą własnego show internetowego. To spowodowało, że Gwen pokazała potajemnie nagrany materiał. Obie zostały zaproszone do studia Polowania na gwiazdę na wywiad, ale skończyło się to walką na pięści. Obie dołączyły do wszystkich na czerwonym dywanie, tylko że Chris rozpoczyna nowe reality show. Gwen zespala się z resztą obsady, aby zatrzymać Chrisa i jego nowy zespół, lecz ich wysiłki idą na marne kiedy Courtney zrzuca autobus z klifu. Gwen jest wśród osób uratowanych przez Chrisa i przechodzi do Totalnej Porażki w trasie (myśląc, że to może być jej sezon). Totalna Porażka w trasie .]] W Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 1 Gwen wysiadła z autobusu po Heather i prosiła o miejsce jak najdalsze od "tej obleśnej" peruki Heather. Duncan dowcipkuje o włosach Heather i Gwen się z tego śmieje. Ta scena pokazuje, że Gwen jest jest jeszcze znajomym z Duncanem, ku niezadowoleniu Courtney. Po pierwsze, Gwen odmawia śpiewania wraz z Ducnanem, ale po tym jak Bridgette przeczytała zasady konkursu i Cody przekonał ją, Gwen zmieniła zdanie i zaśpiewała razem z innymi. Podczas wyzwania, Gwen wspinała się na piramidę sama, dopóki Duncan nie zaoferował jej dołączenie do niego i Courtney. Gwen i Courtney zaczęli się kłócić, aż do szczytu piramidy, co prowadzi do tego, że Duncan staje się bardzo zirytowany i zmuszając go do rezygnacji. Gwen wraz z Courtney było smutno gdy Duncan zdecydował się ich opuścić. Gwen została umieszczona w drużynie Amazonek wraz z Heather, Courtney, Izzy i Codym. w Na miłość czas z jej najgorszymi wrogami, ponieważ są one wszystkie w tej samej drużynie.]] W Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 2 Gwen była jeszcze w szoku, że Duncan opuścił grę. Cody próbuje poderwać Gwen ponownie, ponieważ Trenta nie ma, ale Gwen tylko dziękuje mu za pomoc w zbliżeniu się do Trenta. Podczas Na miłość czas Gwen śpiewa w trio z Courtney i Heahter podczas piosenki, ale nie ma solówki (dzieje się tak w większości piosenek w sezonie. Przykładem jest Skazana na słup). Gwen śmieje się z Heather, gdy mówi reszcie zespołu, że powinni częściej jej słuchać. Gwen i jej zespół zgubili się na wielbłądzie i powoduje to że przybyli nad Nil ostatni. Po tym jak Sierra zmienia się na Drużynę Amazonek za Izzy, zespół jest w stanie łatwiej przekroczyć Nil, ale nie są w stanie sprawić by wielbłąd wszedł na łódź do czasu aż Alejandro mówi Izzy aby im pomogła. Podczas Płyńmy tam Gwen ma minimalny udział, ma małe solo, powołując się na to aby krokodyle pozwoliły im dotrzeć do brzegu. Gwen i reszcie zespołu udało się przekroczyć linię mety i uniknąć eliminacji. wygrywa wyzwanie.]] W Super szczęśliwie zwariowane chwile w Japonii Gwen, Courtney i Heather są wciąż w złych stosunkach ze sobą. Kiedy Courtney nazywa siebie "liderem drużyny", Gwen mówi Courtney, że oni nie potrzebują lidera drużyny, bo i tak wygrywają. Gwen miała dwie solówki w Nim przyjdzie śmierć. W pierwszym wyzwaniu, Heather sugeruje że Gwen powinna je zrobić, dodając że twarz Gwen by na tym "ucierpiała" Gwen przypomina Heather, że są w tej samej drużynie i mówi jej, aby wyłączyła już tryb "złośliwej jędzy". Gwen sugeruje straszne maski hokejowe za ich reklamę, ale Heather i Courtney mają różne pomysły. Argumenty kończą się wyjściem dziewcząt (z wyjątkiem Sierry). Kiedy Chris poprosił o reklamę Amazonek, Gwen stwierdziła że to bardzo upokarzające. Ale nagle Cody i Sierra pojawiają się, mówiąc że mają reklamę. Cody i Sierra wygrywają wyzwanie dla Drużyny Amazonek, jako że Szef lubi ich reklamę, ponieważ miała eksplodujące pączki. W końcu, Sierra ciesząc się uścisnęła drużynowo Codyego. Gwen wraz z Courtney i Heahter chciały dołączyć do przytulania, ale Sierra powiedziała im, aby się cofnęły. z Heather i Courtney.]] W Wszystko co robisz w Yukonie, ja potrafię lepiej Gwen i jej zespół korzystają z czasu w klasie ekonomicznej. Po wszystkim pojawia się w Yukonie, Courtney proponuje każdemu przytulić się do siebie, Cody próbuje przytulić Gwen, ale ona odpycha go. Podczas wyzwania, Gwen nie było aż tak ciężko, aż do czasu gdy lód się przerwał. Gwen jest widziana później jak stoi przy słupie czekając aż jej zespół ją odbierze. Gwen i jej zespół śpiewali chórki dla Bridgette w Skazana na słup. Gwen i jej zespół są ostatnimi przekraczającymi linię mety, ale że Drużyna Zwycięzców nie miała Bridgette, Drużyna Amazonek zajęła drugie miejsce, natomiast zespół Chris jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo słodki przybył pierwszy. W Ukochany Broadway! Gwen i jej zespół siedzą w klasie ekonomicznej. Gwen oferuje pomoc Courtney w głosowaniu na Heather, jeśli przegrają kolejne wyzwanie, co Courtney chętnie przyjmuje. Przed tym jak Courtney miała sugerować, że mają ją asekurować, Gwen sarkastycznie mówi, że nie będzie tak jak ostatnim razem. Zespół Gwen był pierwszy na Statule Wolności, Gwen zjechała słupem ogniowym jako pierwsza i wydawało się, że źle wylądowała, gdyż powiedziała w napiętym głosie: "Żyje!" Drużyna Amazonek wygrała wyzwanie, po interwencji Heahter w zespole Chris jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo słodki zamianie na dziecko z prawdziwym wózkiem. W Spoliczkowana rewolucja! Gwen i Courtney relaksowały się i jadły serwowane im czekoladki. Gwen miała jeden solowy występ w Cicha piosenka, śpiewając o tym jak nie może się doczekać eliminacji Heather. Gwen i jej zespół został na ostatnim miejscu w drugim wyzwaniu. Gwen, wraz z Courtney usiadła na ostatnim wyzwaniu i patrzyła na resztę zespołu. Po tym jak Heather została spoliczkowana przez Leshawnę, Gwen mówi w konfesjonale, że nie może inaczej wytłumaczyć poświęcenia Heather jak tylko dla zespołu. Drużyna Amazonek wygrywa wyzwanie, po tym jak Sierra uderzyła Alejandro. .]] W A-masz-zoński wyścig Gwen obserwowała pracę Sierry nad jej "komputerem". Gwen zapytała ją co robi i Sierra powiedziała jej, że pisze na swoim blogu i zaoferowała Gwen sprawdzenie swojej poczty e-mail, gdy skończy, Gwen powiedziała że to super. Jednak po zobaczeniu, że to nie jest prawdziwy komputer, Gwen odrzuciła jej ofertę. Po tym, jak Chris zapowiedział gdzie jadą, Gwen stwierdziła że ponieważ to Amazonia i nazywają się Drużyną Amazonek, to może to być szczęśliwy znak. Sierra powiedziała Gwen, że to pech być zbyt pewnym siebie i zakryła usta Gwen by powstrzymać ją od wypowiedzenia tego ponownie. Chris nawet ogłasza przez interkom, że ma nadzieję, że nikt z zespołu Amazonek nie powiedział że Amazonia przyniesie szczęście. Po tej zapowiedzi, Gwen jest widziana źle przez jej wszystkich kolegów z drużyny. Cody poprosił Gwen czy mogłaby zająć się jego lekarstwem zamiast Sierry (ponieważ Cody jest w niej zakochany). Kiedy przychodzą do rozwidlenia dróg, Heather pozwala Gwen zdecydować którą drogą mają iść bo "miała dobre przeczucia". Wybiera prawą, przed pomysłem Codyego i Sierry, a Gwen i jej zespół są przechwytywani przez "Zing-Zingów". Kiedy Gwen i jej zespół byli związani, Gwen przeszukiwała tylną kieszeń Codyego po latarkę, żeby mogli skorzystać z baterii dla kontaktu z Chrisem przez walkie-talkie. Gwen zamiast tego znalazła jakieś okulary rentgenowskie, przez które widziała Codyego bez ubrania. Gwen jest przerażona bo obejrzeniu Codyego nago i mówi w konfesjonale, że każdy nosi bieliznę w Amazonii. Gwen przypadkowo wbija się lekarstwo w kieszeni Codyego, które sprawia że jest zakręcona i zdenerwowana. Gwen miała solowy rap podczas Niezły rap. Następnie Gwen zasnęła po tym jak lekarstwo zaczęło mijać. Po tym jak Drużyna Amazonek przegrała, Gwen i Courtney rozmawiali ze Sierrą o głosowaniu na Heather, ale Sierra przyjmuje to pod jednym warunkiem ze strony Gwen: nie będzie tak miła dla Codyego, na co Gwen się zgadza. Gwen była w szoku, gdy Chris ujawnia, że wyzwanie nie było wyzwaniem eliminacyjnym, że ceremonia była fałszywa i wiedziała że Heather na pewno się zemści prędzej czy później. W Żadnej pomocy w Luvrze Gwen nie mówi dużo w tym odcinku, aż do wyzwania pokazowego. Gwen powiedziała Codyemu aby rozweselił Sierrę, ponieważ jej płacz działał już na nerwy jej zespołowi i stwierdziła że zespół może wykonać zadanie bez nich. Jest ona wybrana przez DJa by być jego modelem, Gwen to akceptuje, ale twierdzi że nienawidzi mody i jak się ktoś na nią gapi. Podczas pokazu jest widziana w jednej z koszulek DJa i kapeluszu, robiąc fochy na scenie. Dostaje ona frustracji, rzuca koszulkę na Chrisa i odchodzi, zła. Pomimo tego, DJ rzeczywiście wygrywa wyzwanie, bo pomimo braku umiejętności Gwen modelowania, sędziom podobała się koszulka DJa. Na początku Nowy dzieciak na skale Gwen widać czytającą książkę, dopóki nie zirytuje się ze wspinaczki Heather przez otwory wentylacyjne. Ona i Courtney są razem w pierwszej klasie, śmiejąc się i plotkując o Heather i jej pociągu do Alejandro, na co Heather zaprzeczyła. Później, jest widziana w konfesjonale mówiąc, że Heather nie powinna zbyt pozwalać by uczucia przeszkadzały jej w grze, podobnie jak jej związek z Duncanem w zeszłym sezonie. Szybko poprawia się i mówi Trentem. Potem chce odzyskać kasetę. Później zarówno Courtney jak i Gwen wydaje się że widzą Duncana ale to tylko kamień w kształcie niego. Sierra mówi im, że gdy się "widzi" ludzi, to znaczy że się za nimi tęskni. Kiedy Courtney potem zastanawia się, dlaczego Gwen też widziała, że tą skałą był Duncan, Gwen twierdzi że nie ma pojęcia, śmiejąc się niezręcznie. Pod koniec odcinka, Gwen przyznaje się Heather mówiąc, że jest tym przez którego Drużyna Amazonek przegrała, broniąc winę za Courtney. W Moja spocona Jamajka Gwen mówi, że woli zapach facetów od przeciekających ścian, kiedy i Courtney narzeka na klasę ekonomiczną. Po tym jak lądują na Jamajce, Gwen pyta Chrisa czy wyłączeni Owen i Izzy dostaną jakąś pomoc, gdyż doznali kontuzji. Chris twierdzi, że mają tylko drobne złamania, więc nie. W pierwszej części tego wyzwania, wspomina o jej obawach przed oparzeniami słonecznymi ze względu na jej bladość. Słońce zaczyna ją spalać, ale robi się tylko gorzej, kiedy Heather uderza ją, przypominając jej o udziale w wyzwaniu, skakaniu z klifu. W wodzie udaje jej się uniknąć rekina, ale zostaje zaskoczona przez węgorze, gdy znajduje złoto. Alejandro skacze i ratuje ją przyprowadzając nagrodę wraz z nią z wody. Jej zespół wygrywa pierwszą część wyzwania, ale kończy ona w szpitalu z Owenem i Izzy z powodu porażenia prądem przez węgorze. Kiedy Owen pyta ją, czy jest w porządku, ona odpowiada że krótka śpiączka jest dobra na wszystko, a przynajmniej nie jest na słońcu. Wydaje się ona być naprawdę zaskoczona, gdy widzi że Izzy jest tak mądra. Gdy Owen lamentuje nad jego utratą Izzy, Gwen mówi, że został wyssany z samolotu i prawie umarł przez nią i że to tylko dzisiaj. Kiedy dzwoni dzwonek piosenki, skarży się że ona i Owen są w szpitalu i nie powinni śpiewać, ale Chris przypomina jej, że jeśli nie zaśpiewa, będzie ona usunięta z konkurencji. Prowadzi podkład dla Owena gdy śpiewa Oh Moja Izzy. W przeciwieństwie do Owena, nie została zwolniona z izby chorych w tym czasie, aby kontynuować wyzwanie, ale zamiast tego leczyła się. Jest ona później widziana ze swoim zespołem na pokładzie samolotu, ponieważ źle patrzą na Drużynę Chris jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo słodki, która wygrała wyzwanie. W usuniętej scenie, Gwen jest pokazana relaksując się, kiedy grupa węgorzy pojawia się przed nią i zaatakowuje ją, wstrząsając nią. Na początku Widzę Londyn... Gwen jest pokazana mając oparzenie znajdujące się na lewej ręce i nie wie jak to się stało (nie wiedząc co zrobił Cody wcześniej). Gdy wyzwanie jest ogłaszane z Kubą Rozpruwaczem, Gwen ujawnia że robiła o nim pracę w szkole podstawowej i Courtney miała pracę o Londynie. Ta wiedza rzeczywiście powoduje, że ona i Courtney współpracują. Kiedy Courtney i Heather docierają do pokoju ze średniowieczną maszyną tortur, Gwen proponuje aby to Heather była ofiarą i torturuje ją, dopóki nie znajduje następnej wskazówki. Później Gwen i Courtney idą do klubu punk rockowego i znajdują Duncana, którego pochwycają, co powoduje że jej drużyna wygrywa. Przyjaźń Gwen i Courtney kwitnie jeszcze bardziej, gdy mówią o powrocie Duncana. Courtney wciąż wierzy, że Gwen zakochała się w Duncanie i mówi że będzie uważnie śledzić ich oboje. Później, w konfesjonale, Gwen zaczyna mówić o Duncanie, a on przerywa jej. Duncan pyta ją, co jej się stało w rękę, na co ona mówi że nie ma pojęcia, ale cieszy się że tu jest żeby się z nią pośmiać, Duncan potwierdził jej komplement i chwycił jej opaleniznę, która zaczęła ją boleć, ale w końcu całują się. W Kawałki Grecji Gwen rozmawia z Courtney na temat Duncana. Mówi w konfesjonale, że czuje się strasznie, całując chłopaka Courtney, teraz kiedy stała się jej przyjacielem. Mimo tego, Gwen mówi że chciałaby go pocałować ponownie. Po tym jak Chris ogłasza, że jadą do Grecji, jest widziana flirtując z Duncanem. Gwen wraz z Duncanem zgłasza się do pierwszego zadania. Później śpiewa Grecki Mix z Duncanem i dostaje złoty medal. W dogrywce, Tyler ujawnia sekret pocałunku Duncana i Gwen, powodując że Courtney staje się wściekła na Gwen i krzyczy na nią. Courtney próbuje zaatakować Gwen, mówiąc że straciła całe zaufanie które właśnie zaczęła rozwijać do Gwen. Po zobaczeniu jak smutna była Gwen, Cody zdecydował się sprostać wyzwaniu, by mogła zostać, ale Courtney uderzyła Gwen. Pod koniec odcinka, mówi że wspaniale było się pocałować, ale zastanawia się czy pocałunek był naprawdę tego warty. W EX-Pliki jest widziana jedynie w kabinie pierwszej klasy, gdzie Gwen jest nowym celem wśród swoich kolegów z drużyny. Rozmawia z Duncanem w samolocie, za co Courtney wścieka się na nich. Z Sierrą i Courtney nadal na nią wściekłymi, znajduje miano nowej Heather. Gwen jest skarcona przez swoich znajomych po przypadkowym wprowadzeniu ich na pole minowe, milczy ona natomiast gdy Heather i Courtney śpiewają Kradnie chłopców, piosenkę upominającą ją o całowanie Duncana w Widzę Londyn..., stara się pogratulować Codyemu w próbie wciągnięcia go do sojuszu, ale przerywa jej Heather. W gruzach Strefy 51 Gwen i Duncan drugi raz się całują, przed tym jak Gwen żartobliwie podstawia mu nogę, dając swojemu zespołowi przewagę. Gwen udaje się znaleźć kosmiczne ustrojstwo, ale podczas biegu, aby dać je Chrisowi, przeszkadza jej Courtney, na szczęście dla niej Chris złapał kosmitę i ogłasza Drużynę Amazonek zwycięzcą, oszczędzając Gwen od eliminacji. W Piknik nad wiszącą skałą Gwen zawiązuje sojusz z Codym oferując mu pomoc w głosowaniu na Sierrę później, jeśli pomoże jej z Courtney. Podczas wyzwania emu, Gwen jedzie sama i osiąga szczyt dość późno, ale udało jej się wyprzedzić Sierrę. Podczas wyzwania ze skakaniem na bangee Gwen chwyta kaktusa zamiast owcy, powodując że wyje ona z bólu. Kiedy widzi udawany płacz Duncana nad Courtney, Gwen gniewnie mówi do siebie, bo myśli że on nadal ma jakieś uczucia do Courtney. W uroczystości eliminacji, jest remis pomiędzy Gwen i Courtney i obie są zmuszone do dogrywki gdzie muszą karmić dwa głodne misie koala bez użycia rąk. Niestety, Gwen jest uczulona na eukaliptusa i jej twarz natychmiast zaczyna puchnąć. Dzięki doświadczeniu Courtney w karmieniu koali, Gwen kończy przegrywając wyzwanie i jest wyeliminowana. Idzie w kierunku wyjścia, gdy obraża Courtney i spada z samolotu w połowie zniewagi, zanim rozkłada spadochron. Usunięta scena, pokazuje że w końcu udaje jej się rozłożyć spadochron i spada narzekając na wyeliminowanie z powodu jej uczulenia, wtedy ona wygraża się Courtney i obiecuje "że pożałuje że się urodziła!". Jednak jej wypowiedź jest ucięta, kiedy spada obok tego samego kangura, który zaatakował wcześniej Duncana. Kangur warczy gniewnie na Gwen i krzyczy kiedy kamera się wyłącza. Mimo, że Gwen nie pojawiła się w Szwecki kwas, była o niej mowa wielokrotnie przez wielu zawodników. Cody nawet zbudował replikę głowy Gwen z drewna w jednym z wyzwań, a także tworzono jej obraz, tak jak Duncan. W Podsumowanie podsumowujące Gwen jest jedną z trzech osób dodanych do galerii sław, pozostałe to Noah i Tyler. Blaineley przedstawia ją jako "złodziejka chłopaków" i "Nowa Heather". W drugim wyzwaniu szansy, rozmawia i żartuje z Trentem, pokazując że jeszcze jest w stanie się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Gwen nie ma puszki, która pozwoliłaby jej powrócić do konkursu. O Gwen była mowa w Nad Niagarą kiedy Chris informuje pozostałych, że ona wraca. Jak opisuje zawodnika, który wraca, Heather i Courtney grymaszą, a Duncan i Cody są pokazywani uśmiechając się i oczekujac na Gwen, ale są rozczarowani że tą osobą jest Blaineley zamiast niej. O Gwen była mowa w Awwwwww, Drumheller przez Codyego który miał sen o tym, że Gwen prosi go aby ją poślubił. W Hawajski styl Gwen siedziała w galerii sław obok Duncana. Gwen, a także inni byli zawodnicy, byli przerażeni przez Bruno. Wystąpiła także w dalszej części tego odcinka, dopingując Codyego. Wystąpiła także w pobliżu Trenta wiele razy. W polskim klipie z tego odcinka, Duncan i Gwen razem relaksowali się podczas gdy Courtney śpiewała obraźliwą dla nich piosenkę. Duncan w końcu wpadł w gniew i rzucił sandałem w twarz Courtney. Gwen i Duncan uśmiechnęli się i pocałowali. W Hawajski piknik Gwen była widziana dopingując Codyego w pierwszej części odcinka. Wystąpiła także na szczycie wulkanu, kiedy został ogłoszony zwycięzca. Pod koniec odcinka ucieka ona z wulkanu wraz z innymi ex-zawodnikami i szydzili z Chrisa i Szefa gdy ich łódź tonęła. Jest ona ostatni raz widziana płynąc z wyspy, która jest objęta lawą. Video log Na Cartoon Network Gwen otrzymuje wiadomość video od rodziny, podobnie jak inni wczasowicze z finałowej piątki. W tym filmie byli widzini jej mama i brat, matka mówi że dobrze im bez niej, mimo że płaci dziewczynie z dzielnicy by ją udawała. Film pokazuje ich (w tym "sobowtóra" Gwen) przy kolacji. Jej matka pyta "Gwen" czy chce pieczeń. Sobowtór reaguje mówiąc, że jest wegetarianinem i pyta czy ma czekać aż mama i brat Gwen skończą jeść, aby dostać dwadzieścia dolarów. Pod koniec filmu, matka Gwen wyznaje że nie poszło tak dobrze jak miało pójść i brat Gwen sygnalizuje do kamery, że jest ona szalona. Zobacz wiadomość Gwen z domu Camp TV Gwen była jednym z obozowiczów w Camp TV, serii prototypowej. W Camp TV, Gwen została przedstawiona poprostu jako samotnik zamiast gotki. Podczas gdy ona ogromnie podkochuje się w Trencie na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, ona i Trent byli jednymi z największych wrogów w Camp TV, jak przedstawiono w promocyjnym klipie, na którym są oni w canoe próbując się udusić. Wykazano również że Gwen ma faktyczne zainteresowanie miłosne Geoffem (zamiast Bridgette) w serii prototypowej podczas gdy ona pierwotnie nienawidzi go zaprzyjaźnia się z nim później w serii. W zakresie projektowania, Gwen ogólnie wykazuje duże podobieństwo do jej ostatecznego projektu, w Camp TV jej włosy są czerwone/ szkarłatne, a nie czarne/ turkusowe, a jej oczy są zielone a nie czarne. Jej ubranie jest proste z jej bluzką z krótkimi rękawami, a nie z długimi rękawami, zwykłego brązowego koloru, a nie wielobarwne, ona również nosi dżińsy zamiast spódnicy i sandały zamiast butów. Ciekawostki *Gwen jest jednym z zaledwie jedenastu zawodników, którzy konkurowali w każdym z trzech pierwszych sezonów do tej pory. Inni to Owen, Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, Izzy, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Harold i Courtney. *Gwen ma dużą znajomość sztuki (pokazywane kilka razy w serialu i mówi że chcę studiować historię sztuki na uniwersytecie w przyszłości) i astronomii (pokazane w Wielkie spanie). *Gwen jest jednym z czterech postaci pojawiających się we wszystkich odcinkach Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, inni to Owen, Heather i Duncan. *Gwen jest jednym z niewielu zawodników, o których wiadomo że umieją grać na jakimś instrumencie. W jej przypadku, na perkusji. **Inne to Courtney, Trent, Cody, Harold i Alejandro, którzy grają na skrzypcach (Courtney i Trent), keyboardzie (Cody i Harold) i akordeonie odpowiednio. *Gwen, wraz z Owenem, jest jednym z tylko dwóch obozowiczów, którzy nie mają zapowiadającej taśmy. To dlatego, że taśmy były pokazywane tylko po tym jak obozowicze byli wyeliminowani; Owen wygrał konkurs, a Gwen jako finalistka nigdy nie została oficjalnie wykluczona z gry, co pozwoliłoby jej mieć taśmę do pokazania. *Gwen jest jednym z dwóch zawodników (drugim jest Heather) mające największe sukcesy w zespole w każdym sezonie, będąc w Wrzeszczących Susłach w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, Trzeszczących Żarówach w Planie Totalnej Porażki i Drużynie Amazonek w Totalnej Porażce w trasie. **Jak na ironię była pierwszą osobą wyeliminowaną z dwóch ostatnich zespołów. *Gwen była jedynym zawodnikiem, który nigdy nie opuścił wyspy w pierwszym sezonie **Owen został zwycięzcą ale poszedł do pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu na weekend z zespołem facetów na końcu Posiłek obrzydliwości. **Jak na ironię wydawało się że Gwen najbardziej nienawidzi wyspy. *Gwen to pierwszy zawodnik w historii Totalnej Porażki głosując za własną eliminacją. *Gwen zostaje wyeliminowana w Planie Totalnej Porażki i Totalnej Porażce w trasie częściowo ze względu na jej dwa miłosne zainteresowania: Trenta i Duncana odpowiednio. *Gwen była jedyną członkinią drużyny Amazonek, która śpiewała w odcinku w którym została wyeliminowana. *Gwen była jedynym członkiem drużyny Amazonek, który został wyeliminowany w Totalnej Porażce w trasie przed scaleniem. *Gwen *Mały gag pracy zaobserwowano odnośnie jej dotychczasowego życia na wyspie i planie filmowym. Wiele razy, Gwen popycha aparat z twarzy w celu uzyskania niewielkiej ilości prywatności. **Camp TV ***Promo - Podczas promo w Camp TV, Gwen odpycha aparat z twarzy, gdy narrator zaczyna ją opisywać. **Wyspa Totalnej Porażki ***Szukać i nie zniszczyć - Trent pyta Gwen na początku tego odcinka co ona szkicuje. Ona odpowiada, że nic choć ukryta kamera dowodzi inaczej, widząc że naszkicowała obraz Trenta. Gwen jest zirytowana i odpycha aparat z jej drogi. ***To już ostatni odcinek, naprawdę! - Po opowiedzeniu widzom co myśli o obozowiczach i jej doświadczeniach na wyspie, mówi że dosyć tego i zasłania kamerę. *Jak ujawnił Geoff w Podsumowanie: II, Gwen posiada dwie jaszczurki i mówi o tym Beth w Bunt w studiu, nazywają się Angus i Vampira. *Gwen jest jedyną znaną do tej pory postacią klaustrofobiczną. **Owen również przyznaje, że ma klaustrofobię w okresie kwarantanny, w Pewnej nocy zaatakowała grypa. *Gwen jest jednym z dwóch konkurentów wierzących w karmę. Wydaje się ona mocno wierzyć w karmę, jak wspomina o tym w całej serii. *Jak ujawnił Duncan w Bunt w studiu ulubionym zespołem Gwen jest Eksplozja Mózgu Gotliba i chce mieć Forda Mustanga 1967, jako samochód. *Gwen, wraz z Heahter i Sierrą są jedynymi postaciami o których wiadomo że stworzyły blogi. *Wygląd Gwen może być oparty na Tibby Rollings , fikcyjnej postaci z serii Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants . *Gwen to pierwszy zawodnik używający konfesjonału. *Potwierdzono na stronie Cartoon Network, że ulubionym gatunkiem filmowym Gwen jest horror. *Okazuje się, w Zamieszki na planie, że Gwen kiedyś pracowała w zoo. *Gwen była w zespołach z Heather w pierwszych trzech sezonach. **Co ciekawe konflikt między tymi dwoma jest prawdopodobnie największy w serii. *Gwen zdobyła więcej nagród niż ktokolwiek inny dla swojego zespołu lub dla siebie i partnera (z trzynaście/ czternaście). **Wygrała wyzwanie w Wielkie spanie dla Wrzeszczących Susłów bo jest ostatnią osobą nie śpiącą. **Była jedną z osób, które w obliczu strachu w Czynnik fobii, pomogły drużynie zwyciężyć. **Gwen i Leshawna pokonały Geoffa i DJa w wyzwaniu zjazdu z góry w Komu możesz zaufać?. **Gwen pokonała resztę obozowiczów w Podstawy treningowe, wygrywając wyzwanie dla swojego zespołu. **Gwen wygrała wyzwanie w obliczu prawdziwego psychopatycznego mordercy w Hak, lina i krzyk. **Gwen była pierwszą osobą, która złapała zwierzę w Wawanakwa dziczeje!, wygrywając wyzwanie dla siebie. **Gwen i Heather wygrały wyzwanie dla siebie kiedy prześcigają Duncana i Owena w powrocie do obozu w Jesteśmy tam, Yeti? **Gwen i Owen wygrali wyzwanie kiedy połączyli siły by pokonać Heather w Wyzywam cię potrójnie!. **Gwen pokonuje Owena w alternatywnym zakończeniu w To już ostatni odcinek, naprawdę!. **Gwen i Trent są pierwszymi zawodnikami z powrotem na planie z jajami w Kosmiczne jaja, wygrywając wyzwanie. **Gwen była jedną z krów które związały kowboi w 3:10 do Obłędowa. **Gwen i Courtney złapały Duncana w Widzę Londyn..., powodując że ich drużyna wygrała. **Gwen zdobyła złoty medal w Kawałki Grecji. **Gwen znalazła kosmiczne ustrojstwo w EX-pliki, powodując że jej drużyna wygrała. *Gwen wygrała osiem z wyzwań w pierwszym sezonie Totalnej Porażki. Jest to rekord sezonów. *Gwen i Sadie były jedynymi obozowiczkami, które odrzuciły piankę. Widać to w Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego trójboju, kiedy Gwen powiedziała że już na nią czas, ale Chris powiedział jej aby usiadła i dał jej ostatnią piankę. *Gwen okazuje się być ekologiem **W Podsumowanie: IV zapytała finalistów, co zrobią z pieniędzmi "czy wesprą ochronę środowiska czy będą myśleć tylko o sobie". Chociaż lubiła odpowiedź Beth, była pod wrażeniem pomysłu Duncana oddawania pieniędzy na GreenPeace, bo spotkał się z nimi w poprawczaku. **Okazuje się, w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - Powrót że po Planie Totalnej Porażki, Gwen zaczęła show internetowe z Katie i Sadie aby porozmawiać o jej czasie spędzonym z obsadą serialu i ochronie środowiska. *Każdy pojedyńczy zespół w którym jest Gwen to pierwsza drużyna która wygrywa wyzwanie. *Gwen jest jedynym zawodnikiem w Planie Totalnej Porażki, który otrzymuje tylko jedną Nagrodę Pozłacanego Chrisa (gdy Izzy otrzymała jedną nagrodę Pozłacanego Chrisa przed i po eliminacji). *Gwen była jedną z trzech osób z zespołem "Wrzeszczącym" przez dwa sezony. Pozostałe to Heather i Leshawna. *Gwen i Noah są jedynymi Wrzeszczącymi Susłami, które nigdy nie wykazywały formy nagości w dowolnym punkcie tej serii. *Gwen jest jednym z trzech bohaterów, którzy rapowali w serii. Dwa pozostałe to Harold i Ezekiel. **Jest ona jedyną kobiecą postacią, która to robi. *Gwen jest trzecim zawodnikiem w historii serii, który brał udział w ceremonii eliminacji innego zespołu. Pierwsze dwa to Duncan i Alejandro. *Gwen miała więcej flirtujących z nią facetów niż inne dziewczyny w serialu, tych sześciu chłopaków to Trent, Cody, Owen, Tyler, Harold i Duncan. **Trent i Gwen byli w związku przez większość pierwszego sezonu i na początku drugiego sezonu. **Cody ciągle próbuje uwieść Gwen, ale mu się nie udaje. **Owen ciągle mówi o Gwen ostra laska, ale nigdy nie mówi jej tego wprost. **Tyler zgadza się z Owenem że Gwen jest "gorąca" w EX-pliki. **Harold wyznaje że Gwen go pociąga w Wyposażenie Szefa, po tym jak wali go łopatą w głowę. **Duncan i Gwen są obecnie w romantycznym związku, ponieważ w Widzę Londyn... też nazwał ją ostrą laską. *Gwen jest drugą osobą całującą chłopaka innego zawodnika. Pierwszą z nich była Heahter. *Okazuje się że Gwen jest uczulona na eukaliptusa w Piknik nad wiszącą skałą. *Gwen i Courtney są trzecim duetem walczącym w wyniku remisu, pierwszy duet to Duncan i Beth, a drugim są DJ i Lindsay. *Gwen i Heather są jedynymi zawodnikami z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, które nie wygrały w sezonie, nie licząc alternatywnych zakończeń Wyspy Totalnej Porażki i Totalnej Porażki w trasie odpowiednio. *Gwen wraz z Ezechielem i Izzy są jedynymi zawodnikami, którzy mają najniższą rangę członków drużyny więcej niż raz. *Ulubionym filmem Gwen jest "Rzeźnia 2: Strach rządzi letnim obozem" **Ten film jest także ulubionym Duncana, zbiegiem okoliczności, oboje mają romans. Galeria |-| Ogólna= File:TotalDramaOnline-Gwen.png File:Gwenn.png File:Gwen.png File:Gwen2.png File:Gwen_Bathing_Suit.png File:GwenJump.PNG File:GwenStinkPose.png File:GwenJump2.PNG File:Gwen tired.png File:Gwencnhq.png File:GwenFall.PNG.png File:Gwen4.png File:Gwen vs. Heather.PNG File:Gwen_bumps_into_Harold.PNG File:GwenBWDTransparenc.png File:Badge005.PNG File:Gwen_Rotation.jpg File:GWEN-tdi-club-2965516-800-600.jpg |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= File:200px-TDI_Gwen_and_Trent.jpg|Gwen i Trent w piosence. File:WelcomeGwen5.png|Gwen nie pisała się na to. File:Gwenfood.jpg|Gwen jest poplamiona żywnością Szefa. File:Gwen_bikini_confess.jpg|Gwen w konfesjonale ubrana w bikini. File:Gwen18.jpg|Gwen ma wzdęcia po jedzeniu z bufetu. File:Noah and Gwen sit the first round out.PNG|Gwen siedzi w pierwszej rundzie zbijaka z Noah. File:GwenMirror.png|Gwen poprawia swoje włosy w Niezbyt sławni. File:GwenDairy.png|Gwen pisze w swoim pamiętniku. File:WELCOMEGWEN.png|Lindsay próbuje powstrzymać Gwen od wejścia do domku. File:DoorSlam.png|Gwen zatrzaskuje drzwi Codyemu w twarz. File:BuriedAlive.png|Gwen pokonuje swój strach w Czynnik fobii. File:PDH8.jpg|Gwen nie lubi być jeleniem. File:Kitchen19.png|Gwen i Trent korzystają z wzajemnego bezpieczeństwa. File:Gwen's Underwaer.JPG|Spódnica Gwen zostaje porwana, dzięki uprzejmości Heather... File:GwenSkirtLoss.png|...ale Gwen radzi sobie z wyzwaniem i tak. File:Gb hug.png|Gwen i Bridgette przytulają się. File:Windblown Gwen.jpg|Gwen w "ślepym zjeździe w Komu możesz zaufać?. File:Trust28.5.png|Gwen prowadzi Leshawnę do mety. File:GwenTrentKiss.png|Gwen i Trent po raz pierwszy się całują w Szukać i nie zniszczyć. File:Gwen-confessional-TDI.jpg|Gwen w konfesjonale po zobaczeniu jak Trent całuje Heather. File:GwenSketchCampers.png|Gwen ze swoim szkicem obozowiczów w Hak, lina i krzyk. File:Gwen-beats-psycho-killer-o.gif|Gwen je kanapkę w Hak, lina i krzyk. File:GwenCamera.png|Gwen uważa, że Geoff nie bierze zadania poważnie. File:43.png|Gwen szarpie się o jajo z Duncanem w Obozowi rozbitkowie. File:LeShawnaDare2.png|Gwen robi pomysł Leshawny w Wyzywam cię potrójnie!. File:GwenCheer.png|Wszyscy kibicują Gwen w alternatywnym zakończeniu. File:OwenGwenLatinending.png|Owen jest szczęśliwy z powodu Gwen w alternatywnym zakończeniu. File:GwenOwenChris.png|Owen przytula Gwen gdy Chris daje jej ostatnią piankę w alternatywnym zakończeniu. File:ShockedCeptForTrent.png|Gwen, Leshawna i Trent patrzą na milion dolarów. |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki= File:gwenandheather.png|Gwen i Heather w Potworne zderzenie. File:GwenGildedTrent.png|Gwen i Trent mają pierwsze w historii Pozłacane Chrisy. File:Duncan_saves_gwen.jpg|Duncan pomaga Gwen, złoszcząc Trenta. File:Gwen-total-drama-island-7129173-463-347.jpg|Gwen z bolesnym spojrzeniem. File:Lindsay_cought.jpg|Gwen związuje Lindsay w 3:10 do Obłędowa. File:TrentGwenBreakup.png|Gwen zrywa z Trentem. File:ChrisGwen.png|Gwen przywołana do prywatnego pokoju Chrisa, aby zobaczyć eliminację Trenta pod koniec 3:10 do Obłędowa. File:Heather-Gwen-PJs.jpg|Gwen i Heather w Wyposażenie Szefa. File:Episode-7-The-Chefshank-Redemption-total-drama-island-5419602-178-249.jpg|Gwen zdobywa dodatkowe punkty karmy, po swojej eliminacji. File:800px-DunGwen2.png|Duncan i Gwen w Podsumowanie: II. File:Gwen vote.png|Gwen głosuje na zwycięzcę. File:GXT_Anticipating.JPG|Gwen i Trent chcą zobaczyć, kto wygra Plan Totalnej Porażki. File:Manhunt10.png|Gwen śmieje się z oponek Heather. File:Manhunt22.png|Gwen i Heather nadal walczą. File:Gwen's Vlog.jpg|Specjalny video blog Gwen. File:HeatherGwenCatfight.png|Gwen walczy z Heather w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - Powrót. File:NxCxG.PNG|Noah, Cody i Gwen słuchają mowy Sierry. File:Gwen_ready_to_fire.JPG|Gwen podczas ataku na autobus Oblechów. File:GwenEdits.png|Alternatywna rzeczywistość Gwen. File:ThirdTimeLucky.png|Gwen mówi, że może wygrać trzeci sezon. |-| Totalna Porażka w trasie= File:DropA.png|Gwen spada z Samolotu Totalnej Porażki w piosence początkowej . File:GDCFWU.png|Gwen i Duncan odmawiają śpiewania. File:GwenClimbsPyramid.png|Gwen próbuje przejść przez piramidę w Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 1. File:WeNeedToUntie.png|Gwen kłóci się z Courtney na szczycie piramidy... File:AnEnragedDuncanGoesDownThePyramid.png|... i jest ciągnięta przez zirytowanego Duncana w dół piramidy. File:WLAE20.png|Łódź Drużyny Amazonek. File:RT-4.png|Gwen szybko wiosłuje w swojej łodzi w Płyńmy tam. File:CART1012051000004974 005 640x360.jpg|Gwen jest zdegustowana Sierrą. File:Team_Amazon_06.jpg|Gwen kłóci się z Heather i Courtney. File:TDWT4 23.jpg|Gwen prawie wpada do lodowatej zimnej wody w Wszystko co robisz w Yukonie, ja potrafię lepiej. File:Gwen_WT_Confesional.JPG|Gwen używa konfesjonału w Spoliczkowana rewolucja!, komplementując metodę Heather na wygraną. File:TDWT7 01.jpg|Gwen i Courtney korzystają z pierwszej klasy. File:Beg.png|Cody prosi Gwen żeby wzięła jego lekarstwo, zamiast Sierry. File:Amazon.jpg|Gwen nosząc okulary rentgenowskie. File:Everyone wheres undies in the Amazon 2.JPG|Gwen panikuje w konfesjonale. File:Crazygwen.png|Lekarstwo powoduje że Gwen staje się zakręcona. File:Gwen Out Cold.JPG|Gwen zasypia po tym jak lek przestaje działać. File:3x08-The-Am-AH-Zon-Race-total-drama-island-14515693-636-355.jpg|Gwen wyeliminowuje Heather. File:LemmeSee.PNG|Gwen chce zobaczyć, jaki projekt DJ dla niej robi. File:NFL8.png|"Chcę odzyskać tę taśmę. Oddajcie mi ją! Jak to się otwiera!?.” - Nowy dzieciak na skale File:GwenFishing.PNG|Gwen łowi ryby w trakcie Morska szanta. File:DuncanRock2.PNG|"Co? Ale byłam pewna że to on!” - Nowy dzieciak na skale File:NFL27.png|Gwen przyznaje że spowodowała przegraną Drużyny Amazonek. File:Gwen Underwater.JPG|Gwen pływa, zanim jest ścigana przez rekina. File:Gwen's got Gold.JPG|Gwen znajduje skarb. File:AlejandroCarriesGwen.PNG|Gwen zostaje uratowana przez Alejandro. File:Gwenelectocuted.jpg|Gwen w szpitalu po pierwszym wyzwaniu. File:Owen and Gwen.jpg|Gwen pociecza Owena, gdy Izzy odchodzi. File:Gwen in her Swimsuit.jpg|Gwen mówi o konieczności śpiewania podczas gdy jest w szpitalu. File:DuncanISL.png|Gwen i Courtney pokazują, że znalazły Duncana. File:Codycheese.jpg|Cody robi sobie zdjęcie ze śpiącą Gwen. File:Gwenguano.jpg|Gwen dowiaduje się o guano w mieszaninie uzdrowieńczej Courtney. File:CandGGuano.png|Gwen ma podane wiadro guano przez Courtney aby złagodzić jej opaloną rękę. File:DuncanAndGwenKiss1.png|Gwen i Duncan całują się. File:I dont Know what.png|Gwen i Duncan w piosence Grecki Mix. File:Greece courtney gwen list.png|Courtney i Gwen w pierwszej klasie rozmawiają o Duncanie. File:Gwen TearUp.jpg|Gwen po tym jak Courtney dowiedziała się o pocałunku jej i Duncana. File:GwenSpying.png|Gwen próbuje dowiedzieć się, kto zostanie wyeliminowany. File:Thanks, mister boar bear.png|Gwen wygrywa jedno z wyzwań w Kawałki Grecji. File:Hit.JPG|Gwen zostaje uderzona przez Courtney, po dowiedzeniu się że Gwen pocałowała Duncana. File:Song18 07.jpg|Gwen widziana w numerze muzycznym o nazwie Kradnie chłopców w EX-Pliki. File:Song18 08.jpg|Gwen "kradnie chłopaka Courtney" w Kradnie chłopców. File:DuncanGwenKiss2.png|Duncan całuje Gwen. File:Australia gwen cactus.png|Gwen nie może złapać owcy i zostaje pokryta kolcami. File:Chorus.png|Gwen gra na perkusji w trakcie piosenki. File:68-8.png|Chris ogłasza że Courtney zostaje i Gwen musi wykonać Skok wstydu. File:Emuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu6.jpg|Gwen wykonuje Skok wstydu. File:GwenNoahGlance.PNG|Noah i Gwen wymieniają nerwowe spojrzenia. File:Episode70-5.png|Gwen i Trent śmieją się. File:Gd2.jpg|Gwen i Duncan w Hawajski styl. File:GwuncanRelax.png|Duncan i Gwen relaksują się na plaży w ekskluzywnym klipie. Zobacz także Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Wrzeszczące Susły Kategoria:Trzeszczące Żarówy Kategoria:Zawodinicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Zawodnicy Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Zawodnicy Totalnej Porażki w trasie Kategoria:Drużyna Amazonek